Bittersweet
by PicturedArtist
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha meet as kids but when Kagome is hurt Inuyasha wishes her away. But then something happens and reveals she can not live without him
1. Meeting For the First Time

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 1 Meeting for the first time "Kagome can you go get some sutras out of the well house. I laid them next to the well." Grandpa asked Kagome. Kagome nodded and ran off cheerfully. Kagome was going to her first birthday party. She never even heard of a party until she was invited to her friend, Saioko's house for her 5th birthday party.

"Now where are they?" Kagome looked into the well house. Nothing in there but a creepy well. She shivered; it made her get the jitters every time she sees it. Kagome went slowly down the steps and looked on the well. They weren't there. She looked all around the well just in case they fell. Then she thought that maybe they fell into the well. But before she could have a chance to even look in there. There was a crash down in the well. She looked in. And there lying on the ground of the well, was a boy. He had silver hair and he was wearing a red kimono. He was knocked out cold. "Hey! What are you doing down there?" But all there was …was silence. Kagome was shocked. She ran inside to get her mom. "Mom come quick! There's a boy in the well, and he looks weird." Ms. Higarashi ran along her little daughter. It was weird for every time it comes to running Kagome will win every time no matter what. Ms. Higarashi came to the well just minutes after Kagome. But when she got there, there was no one in the well. Ms. Higarashi went over to Kagome and checked her temperature. Ms. Higarashi frowned.

"Kagome you…you have a fever. Why don't you go lie down a bit?" Kagome shook her head in disagreement.

"Mom, I feel fine! I know I saw a boy down there." Kagome pointed down the well. Ms. Higarashi sighed and pulled out her cell phone.

"Ring.. Ring.. Ring.. Hello? This is Toshima, the therapist." The therapist said on the phone. Ms. Higarashi answered by asking,

"Can you come for an appointment for my daughter?" There was silence.

"Uh…Let me check…I can Come in an hour." MS. Higarashi grimaced, but agreed.

"Come on Kagome, let's go inside. You have to eat something." Kagome smiled.

"Can I eat infront of the TV?" Ms. Higarashi nodded. "Yay!" Kagome laughed. Ms. Higarashi grabbed Kagome's hand, when they got to the door Kagome stopped that made her mom stop. They both looked back at the well. Then continued walking. The boy looked from behind the well. He jumped up on the well, and ran out of the well house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Toshima the therapist

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 2 Toshima the therapist

"Kagome, Toshima is here to see you. He is a therapist." Kagome came in running ready to meet this therapist.

"Mommy? What's a tetrapiest?" Kagome stopped when she saw Toshima. Toshima picked up Kagome and put her on his lap.

"Kagome, were you lying to your mom this morning?" Kagome shook her head;

"I would never lie to my mommy." Kagome looked up at Toshima and smiled.

"Did you really see this 'boy' or are you imagining it?" Kagome's smile disappeared and she scolded Toshima.

"I SAW HIM, IT WAS NOT A LIE! I DID NOT IMAGINE HIM! I'LL PROVE IT!" Kagome slapped Toshima in the face and ran outside.

"Hey" Kagome looked over towards the well house. It was the boy! Kagome wondered ' why isn't he wearing any shoes?'

"Yes what is it?" The boy looked down.

" I need a place to stay, and something to eat."Kagome ran inside and brought out a bowl of rice, it was left over from dinner.

"Here, I made it. It's my special white rice." Kagome smiled and handed it to the boy. The boy smiled and excepted it gratefully. "Um, if you don't mind me asking. What is your name?" The boy put down the bowl.

"My name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha picked the bowl back up and ate the rest. 'Now I don't have to play alone anymore' Kagome smiled at the thought. Kagome started to think of things that they were going to do.

"Inuyasha-chan where did you come from? I never seen a boy with white hair before." Inuyasha stared at her, and did not answer. 'Wow she's nice, just like my mother.' Inuyasha was thinking and comparing to his mother. Kagome waved her hand infront of Inuyasha. He was daydreaming.

"Knock, knock anyone home?" Kagome tried her best to get his attention. Inuyasha came out of his daze.

"Um…you know my name but I don't know yours." Inuyasha told her.

"Oh sorry but my name is Kagome Higarashi. But just call me Kagome." Inuyasha smiled. "Now come on Inuyasha-chan I'll show you where you can sleep." Kagome pulled at Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha followed Kagome in their house until they got to her room. "This is my bed room. I have a bunkbed and a queen sized bed. You can sleep in the top bunk, would you like that?" Inuyasha nodded at the idea oh so very slightly. Kagome smiled. "Let's go play." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha. And the two ran off. One hour later Kagome and Inuyasha were tired of playing hide and go seek.

"Kagome, time for you to got to bed! Say goodbye to your friend." Ms. Higarashi yelled out side.

"Mom! He can't leave he's lost! Can't he sleep here?" Kagome did the puppy pout face, and whimpered like a lost puppy. She kept pouting until her mom said something.

"Does your mom have a phone Inuyasha?" Inuyasha cocked his head.

"what is a phone?" Kagome and Ms. Higarashi looked at Inuyasha with amazement. Ms. Higarashi explained to Inuyasha about what a phone is and still Inuyasha said "I don't know what that is but I know we don't have one." Ms. Higarashi was puzzled 'why doesn't he have a phone?'

"Inuyasha-chan are you poor?" Kagome blurted out not thinking about it first. Then covered her mouth very fast with her hand. Ms. Higarashi covered Kagome's hand.

"What Kagome means is how did you get lost?" Inuyasha just stared and shrugged. His eyes are so lonely, so sad. Kagome pulled on Inuyasha's robe. "Inuyasha-chan you want to go in the house now?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who was staring off into space again. " Inuyasha-chan?" Inuyasha turned very fast to Kagome.

"Huh…yeah." 'I want to go home. I want to play with Kikyo. You know Kagome looks a lot like Kikyo. I wonder why.'

"Ok Kagome you and you're friend have to brush your teeth." Ms. Higarashi yelled from the kitchen. Kagome sighed and showed Inuyasha the bathroom and they brushed their teeth.

"Awe…. I wish I were you Inuyasha-chan. You probably have a nicer mom than I do." Kagome complained to Inuyasha, "My mom always sends me to bed early when I have a friend over." Inuyasha frowned.

"I don't have to go to bed if I don't want to, but my mom says I should." Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome; "Maybe you can meet her tomorrow. I was thinking about how I got here and how am I going to get back." Kagome gasped.

"Will you come and visit me after you find your way home? I don't want to play by myself." 'If he goes home what will I do until school starts? Wait! That is tomorrow!' Inuyasha got in the top bunk and Kagome jumped into her covers of her queen size bed. "Inuyasha-chan?" Kagome whispered up to top bunk. Inuyasha mumbled.

"hmm?" Kagome covered her head with the blanket. "Will you be my friend? I have hardly any." Inuyasha smiled

"yea I would like that. You have to meet my friends, Kikyo and Koga. They would love to meet you." Kagome removed her covers and climbed up to the top bunk.

"What kind of family do you have?" Kagome scooted next to Inuyasha.

"I have a mom and an older brother." Kagome held his hand.

"Why don't you have a dad?" Inuyasha frowned.

"He died saving me and my mom." Kagome gave him a hug and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha-chan I didn't know." Inuyasha shook his head.

"It's ok." Kagome shifted her head to the side. "Inuyasha-chan, I know how you feel, my dad died when I was three." Kagome Stated. "That was 2 years ago. Right after Souta was born."

" Now you wanted to know about my family?" Kagome nodded her 5 year-old head. "Well my mother is a very nice person. My brother Sesshomaru is a bully." Inuyasha looked at Kagome "What is her name Inuyasha-chan?" Inuyasha stared as he said,

"Izayoi." Kagome nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Be still my Heart

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 3 Be still my heart "Kagome, Kagome, wake up sweetie." Ms. Higarashi shook Kagome until she woke up. "It's your first day of kindergarten." Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked next to her, and there was no Inuyasha.

"Mommy! Where is Inuyasha-chan?" Ms. Higarashi looked over Kagome.

"I thought I saw him outside earlier." Kagome looked over towards her clock.

"Mom I need to find him!" Ms. Higarashi looked at the clock it was 9:45 a.m.

"If you can find him in one hour," Kagome hopped up and hugged her mom. Kagome ran outside and to her surprise it was still pitch dark.

"Mom! Is my clock wrong its dark out here!" Ms. Higarashi ran outside.

"My, my it is dark out here, let me check the news. Ms. Higarashi turned on the TV…darkness…. "The TV must be broken. It could be an eclipse. Well let's enjoy while this last." She ran to the closet. Ms. Higarashi pulled out a violet flower chair. She goes farther into the closet and pulls out a smaller pink rose chair. She goes and puts them on the lawn. Then motions Kagome to come over to her. Kagome sat down in her chair and looked up towards the sky as the stars twinkled.

"Mommy? If its an eplits why are there stars out?" Ms. Higarashi was astonished.

"You're right Kagome." Then the hamster in Kagome's head started a run-in. 'Why stars meant it was nighttime and bed time, but my mom said it was morning. Did I sleep through the first day of kindygarten?'

" Mommy I want to go to school with Saioko did I miss kindergarten?" Ms. Higarashi thought. ' I don't know sweetie I just don't know.' The sun was high in the sky, now. Kagome had fallen asleep on the lawn. Inuyasha walked up towards Kagome. "Kikyo…" Inuyasha could not tell Kikyo from Kagome. Inuyasha smiled 'she looks so peaceful sleeping'. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha-chan!" Kagome embraced Inuyasha with opening arms. 'Did she know that I was gone?' Inuyasha hugged back.

"Kagome, I have to go home now…" Kagome looked up at him.

"Now?" Inuyasha nodded. 'I don't want him to…leave…he's my friend, friend.' "Noooooooooo!" "Kagome I have to go…" Kagome held on tighter to Inuyasha's robe.

"No! No you can't go, you said you would be my friend! You can't leave after you said that!" Inuyasha pried Kagome off.

"You have to understand, I'll visit once in awhile." Kagome looked down.

"But Inuyasha-chan…" Inuyasha placed a finger over her mouth and shook his head.

"No…you don't have to call me that…my name is Inuyasha…you don't have to be so formal. Remember I am your friend." Then Inuyasha ran into the well house and jumped in the well. 'My friend…no he is not my friend anymore… he would of stayed if he was my friend. He would have kept his word.' Kagome fell down onto her knees and cried for the first time in her life. Kagome never cried not even when she was born. After she was done crying she ran up to her room and laid on her bed. She told everyone that she wouldn't move until Inuyasha came back. She didn't even eat she was hurt…hurt badly. She lost a friend.

"Kagome your friend is here." Ms. Higarashi left the doorway and Saioko walks in.

"Kagome I know from your mom why you did not come to my birthday party. I heard you lost a friend?" Saioko pulls a bouquet of flowers from behind her back. "I am so sorry you lost your friend. So I went and picked some flowers." She put the flowers in an empty vase and put it on her vanity. "They are wild sweet peas, I hope you feel better soon." Saioko hugged her very depressed friend and left the room. One year since Inuyasha left Kagome was still in bed. Inuyasha never came back. Kagome was being forced to eat; Ms. Higarashi was starting to get worried. 'Maybe if she talks to the therapist, he could stop her depression.' So she called Toshima.

"Ring…ring…ring…hello, therapist hotline?"

"May I speak with Toshima?"

"One moment please…Hello this is Doctor Toshima speaking. May I help you?"

"Yes, You remember Ms. Higarashi?" there was silence on the other line.

"Yes, mam I do, your daughter was a liar and didn't admit to it." Ms. Higarashi was surprised on how immature this guy really was.

"Well for your information she was right about the boy in the well. His name was Inuyasha."

"Did…Did you say Inuyasha?" You could tell that he was very shocked.

"He died almost 500 years ago! The half demon Inuyasha sworn to steal the jewel from a priestess Kikyo. But rumor has it she bound him to a tree and died herself." Ms. Higarashi hung up the phone. 'This is very weird if he died 500 years ago how come he came and ate and slept here in my very home?' Ms. Higarashi was confused. She shook her head in disbelief. She ran to her daughter's room.

"Kago…" Ms. Higarashi looked into Kagome's room but unfortunately she wasn't there. She looked all through the house she could find out how she went missing. She went back into Kagome's room to investigate. 'Oh no the window!' Ms. Higarashi ran to the window and looked out. The bushes under her window were smashed. She jumped out and landed on the bushes. Ms. Higarashi stopped and tried to think where she would go. "The well!" She ran out towards the well house. "Kagome! Don't jump!" Kagome was on the edge of the well. She shook her head and showed a very sad smile.

"Mom I'm five I'm hurt, I lost a friend I don't want to hurt this much…bye mommy." Kagome started to shed tears as she fell backwards into the well. Ms. Higarashi ran to the well to catch her before she fell. She missed. Ms. Higarashi standed there waiting for her sound of her death to come…but it didn't. Ms. Higarashi looked into the well, no body.

"Where is Kagome!" Ms. Higarashi sobbed all night not falling asleep.

"Ooohohoho Kagome WHY!" That is what she said before her mother committed suicide. The only people left in the house was Souta and grandpa 


	4. Because I was Your Friend

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 4 Because I was your friend

! Fudal Era!

"What's that smell?" Inuyasha said. He threw the ball he was playing with to Kikyo.

"Kikyo I smell someone I'll be back!" Inuyasha ran to the well before Kikyo could respond to Inuyasha. Inuyasha reached the well he stopped and smelled. He followed the smell towards the well. 'I like this smell, it smells like sweet pea flowers.' Inuyasha looked into the well…there was Kagome all beaten up. Bleeding in almost every part of her body. She was on the brink of death.

"Mommy come here FAST!" Inuyasha yelled to his mother.

"I'm coming Inuyasha what is it?"

"Mommy you remember the girl I told you about? This is her." Izayoi covered her mouth and backed away. "What's the matter?" Izayoi shook her head in fear.

"All this blood she needs my help fast. Inuyasha can you bring her to our house?" Inuyasha jumped into the well and picked up Kagome's little limp body. Inuyasha dashed to his house trying not to hurt Kagome on the way. 'How'd she get hurt like this? Whoever did this is going to pay for what they've done to my friend!' Izayoi looked at him as he thought.

" Inuyasha you care about this girl?" Inuyasha stopped running.

"Mom…" She stopped to listen to what he was going to say. "She's special…my friend…I don't want to see her dying!" A tear ran down Inuyasha's cheek. Izayoi smiled, 'His first crush…' when they got to Inuyasha's hut Sesshomaru walks out.

"Hey mom who is she? She's pretty." Inuyasha's ears folded on the back of his head and deeply growled as if saying Stay back she's mine! But Sesshomaru wanted to know why she was here and why Inuyasha was so attached to her. So he took the challenge of taking her away from him. He went up his younger brother and took Kagome. Kagome groaned in pain.

"Give her back! You're hurting her!" But Sesshomaru kept her in his arms and pretended not to hear Inuyasha. Inuyasha shot a glare to him.

"Now boys stop fighting!" Izayoi pulled Kagome out of Sesshomaru's arms and went in the hut. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Stay out!" Inuyasha just growled but was a good boy and stayed. After Izayoi was done fixing her up, Inuyasha came in.

"Mom is she awake yet?" Inuyasha pouted. Izayoi shook her head no. 'he cares so much for her…I can't let her die.' Izayoi thought as she shooed her son out of the room.

"Inuyasha! There you are! I thought we were playing a game!" Kikyo had run up to him and accuse him of wrong. "Why did you go and save the girl? I bet she deserved to die!" Kikyo put her hands on her hips, "Well?" Inuyasha was silent.

SMACK

Inuyasha smacked Kikyo in the face for saying such rude things. "Kikyo! She is my friend! Don't you speak ill of her!" Kikyo placed her hands on her cheek where she had been slapped.

"How dare you Inuyasha!" Kikyo took her hands off her cheek, to show him what he had done. Blood everywhere, she had been hit hard. Kikyo lifted her hand up and swinged it towards Inuyasha's face. "Now, now it is not polite to hit." Kagome stood there holding Kikyo's arm in her hand. Kikyo was at awe. Even thou Kagome had been seriously injured She still stood there right in front of them. Kagome was still seriously bleeding but standing. "Kagome…" Inuyasha said silently. "You need to go rest." Kagome heard this and said a simple 'no'. "Kagome? Why did you follow?" Kagome shrugged "I guess that's what people do for friends." Kagome's body went limp.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shook Kagome's body gently. "Kagome say something! Open your eyes!" Kagome just stayed limp. 'No this can't be happening.' "Kagoommmee!" Inuyasha cried out with pain and anguish. 


	5. You Can't Do This

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 5 You can't do this

"Inuyasha I heard you yell and I…" Izayoi stopped in front Inuyasha and looked down. Inuyasha looked up to his mother's face. Streams of tears ran down Inuyasha's face. He was sitting in a puddle of someone else's blood.

"Ma… Ma… Mom!" Inuyasha didn't even try wiping the tears away; he just let them flow down his face. Izayoi wiped them off his cheeks.

"Don't cry Inuyasha there is still one hope." Izayoi then pulled out the jewel of four souls. " This is the jewel of four souls also know as the Shecon Notama. You can have anything you want when you wish a pon it. You have one wish. You can wish her to come back." Inuyasha grabbed it from his mother.

"Mom can you leave us alone for a sec?" Izayoi continued smiling as she left, back into the house. 'I wish for Kagome to live and come back someday. And she forget everything she knew about me and how to get here.' Kagome glowed and rose up. Her wounds healed, all the blood was cleaned up even off the ground, she went flying towards the well. Kagome flew into the well never to be seen again by Inuyasha.

"Mom she's alive!" Inuyasha ran into his house to see his mother.

"That's great dear but I…" Izayoi gasped with pain causing her to fall to the hard ground.

"Mom!" Inuyasha ran up to his mom. Inuyasha tried to pick up his mom but she was too heavy and he dropped her.

"Mom I'm sorry I cant help you, how do you feel?" Izayoi groaned and said,

"bad…I don't think I'll be living in this world for much longer. You at least must live on…I love you son." Izayoi coughed up blood and died. "I…l…love…you…too…mom…" Inuyasha said in between sobs. Inuyasha ran through the house. "Ah…I…found…it…" Inuyasha picked up a butchering knife and placed it towards his chest. Inuyasha thought that he should die along with her but he instead of that he moved the knife away. 'No! My mom would have wanted me to live.' He dropped the knife. Inuyasha wiped his tears off his face and ran off into the forest.

" Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha searched and searched for his older brother but could not find him. Inuyasha yelled, screamed, and searched but no sign of him until he came to a hill with a tomb on it. Sesshomaru was sitting on top of their dad's tomb.

"Inuyasha? Is she alright?" Inuyasha went up to comfort his older brother.

"Yes…she is but…our… Mom…is…"Tears streamed down his face. He came to comfort Sesshomaru and he gets uncomforted. Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes when Inuyasha looked into Sesshomaru's. "Dead…" Inuyasha finally spat out. "I was useless and she died!" Inuyasha sat down next to Sesshomaru. "Why shouldn't I follow her? What do I have to live for?" Sesshomaru looked down at the tomb.

"A future. A future where you, my brother is happy and not dead." Sesshomaru laughed. "We should trust mom but then again why should I trust humans now? They always die on me. Like mom, your lovely friend Kagome." After hearing Kagome's name Inuyasha spat at Sesshomaru.

"She's alive not dead and mommy was just really sick, and…and…it's not their fault!" Inuyasha burst back into tears. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

"I will never trust them again," Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha. "That means you two! You…you…half-breed!" Then Sesshomaru ran off as his caring, sensitive heart turned to a careless, dark, icy one. Inuyasha ran back to the well, moping because Kagome was so careless and almost died in his hands. 'Mom you died…Sesshomaru you left me and you hate me… Kagome you left me also…Why is it I who has to suffer? I want to be happy, I want my Friends and family back…including Sesshomaru.'

! Modern day! Kagome groaned. "Aww…my he...e...e...ad." Kagome rubbed her head. "How did I get down here? What is this blood dripping doing down here?" Dark blood from her mom's suicide dripped down the well. Kagome was back.

"Where the heck am I?" Kagome picked herself up and climbed the bricks and wood. Kagome went up to her room and took Tylenol with sugar water. 'Why is my bed messed up?'

"Souta did you have a slumber party in my room again?" Souta came into her room and shook his head. "Where is mom?" Kagome asked her brother. He ran and got grandpa.

"Your mother is now dead." Grandpa said holding his emotion back.10 years later Kagome starts to notice that something in life is missing. Kagome was at school daydreaming. In her daydream was a shadow with a jewel in his hands. He said 'I wish for Kagome to live and come back someday. And she forgets everything she knew about me and how to get here. The jewel in his hand glowed and her daydream was over. 'Who is the boy?' 


	6. Reunited Once Again

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 6 Reunited once again

Kagome looked into the well house and got the feeling when she tried to commit suicide ran through her body. Nervousness and willing. Kagome spoke.

"Inuyasha I remembered." Kagome jumped into the well, the well glowed and she was in the Fudal era. She screams "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha looks down the well. His frown that was plastered on his face turned to an enlightened smile.

"Kagome long time no see." Inuyasha jumped into the well and picked Kagome up and pulled her out. Kagome went under a plum tree. Inuyasha followed.

"Inuyasha I remembered you so I found my way back." Inuyasha stared at her.

"Kagome why did you follow?" Kagome smiled and answered like she did 10 years ago.

"I guess that's what people do for friends." Inuyasha hugged her.

"My mom is gone…sorry you didn't get to meet her." Kagome was shocked. "Sesshomaru left, he doesn't like anything to do with humans anymore." Inuyasha broke the hug.

"Inuyasha take me to him." Inuyasha shrugged. "Get on my back." Kagome did what she was told to and they ran off into the distance. A few minutes later they arrive at a castle. "This is where my brother lives." Kagome got off Inuyasha's back. "Stay here Inuyasha I will speak to him. Alone!" Kagome walked up to the castle and knocked. A tall handsome man came to the door. He had white long hair, purple stripes on his cheeks, and looked emotionless. "I suspect your Sesshomaru?" Kagome said politely. Sesshomaru nodded. "Remember me? I'm Kagome the girl from 10 years ago?" Sesshomaru still was emotionless.

"I believed you were dead…how did you come back?" Sesshomaru said noble yet not understanding. "Inuyasha did you think I would change my mind if I saw her again?" Inuyasha shook his head. He pointed towards Kagome. Kagome said,

"Just forget it I'll go home." Inuyasha stared at her like 'what! You just got here?' Sesshomaru slammed the door in Kagome's face. Kagome ran to the field. Sesshomaru's heart fell. Even tho he was looking out his window, she should have showed respect. "Damn it Kagome you know where you're going?" Kagome stopped in mid-air and turned around. "Nope." Inuyasha had an arrogant smile on his face. "Then let me lead!" Inuyasha became grouchy. He ran infront of Kagome, stared at her then turned around and walked. Kagome blushed and followed. "Hey Kagome?" Inuyasha said not turning around to look her in the eye.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha stopped and looked down.

"Never mind." Kagome shrugged. 'Where was that sweet boy I met by the well? It's like he's a whole different person.'

"Inuyasha? Did you miss me while I was gone?" Inuyasha didn't say a word. 'Yes Kagome I missed you a bunch. But you were the one who made me loose the friends I had. Kikyo left because I slapped her and told her that he needed to take care of Kagome. And that I said Kagome was my friend. Koga left because I smelled too much like a human and he thought I turned into a full human. Kagome you made me feel loved...when i thought i was lost.' "Kagome you're my friend remember that?" Inuyasha turned around and Kagome nodded. "That means of course I missed you." Kagome ran up to him and hugged him. Inuyasha returned the hug. 'Inuyasha you mean so much to me. I can't go.' "Inuyasha how did you revive me exactly?" Inuyasha looked down at Kagome.

"I wished…" Kagome fell to her knees. " For you to return to me one day…" Inuyasha pulled Kagome up off her knees. Kagome cried silently. Inuyasha leaned close to Kagome's face. Kagome closed her eyes. His breath by her ears.

"Well this is goodbye…" Inuyasha got up and ran away. Kagome wept. 'Why…Inuyasha? Am I that ugly?' Kagome covered her eyes. Kagome ran towards the well and jumped in. Saioko ran towards Kagome's house.

"Kagome…Kagome!" Saioko skidded to a stop and took a breath. "I heard you got a boyfriend…Is that true?" Kagome put her hands infront of her face and shook her head. Kagome looked at her house and saw her brother peeking out the windows. he noticed that Kagome was looking and shut the blinds very quickly (creepy). "You know what you need?" Kagome looked at Saioko. "You need a dress just incase he does ask you out…" Kagome sighed. "Alright Saioko we will go shopping…" Saioko squealed and pulled on Kagome's blouse. Saioko hopped on her bike. Kagome ran into her garage and pulled out her pink and white bike. She started pedaling on her bike. When they arrived at the mall an hour later Saioko was covered in sweat. "Saioko are you ok?" Kagome said not breaking a sweat. "Yeah it's been awhile since we rode her on our bikes its just tiring." Kagome agreed but still worried. When they got into the mall, they went straight for the dress shoppe. Kagome pulled out a yellow dress with flowers, a blue sparkling dress with a rose at the strap, and a very short purple one. She went and tried them all on. The first one she put on was the purple dress. She turned around infront of Saioko.

"Hmm too short and purple is so not your color." Kagome went back into the dressing room and came out in the yellow one.

"Kagome? Flowers? No!" Kagome grunted and came out with the blue one. "Oh Kagome! That dress is so beautiful blue is so your color! You have to get it! How much is it?" Kagome looked down at her dress and laughed.

"It's on sale… but a hundred dollars!" Saioko checked her purse and pulled out about $30. Kagome checks hers and pulled out $80.

"Yippee Kagome we have enough to get it." Kagome put on a fake smile. " I don't want to spend your money Saioko." Saioko shook her head.

"It's cool…at least its on sale." Kagome and Saioko laughed. Kagome paid for her dress. "Ok we spent all of our money if we continue to look we'll have to use our card…My mom said try not to use it." Saioko nodded and paid for the perfume she picked out for herself with her card.

"I said not to use our card," Kagome said as she glared at Saioko. Saioko laughed.

"I know its just it smells so sweet." Saioko held it out. "Smell it Kagome." Saioko sprayed some of the perfume in front of Kagome's nose.

"It smells like lavender…How much was it?" Saioko's eyes wandered trying not to meet with Kagome's eyes.

" 'Bout," Saioko started to whisper. "$30…" Kagome's mouth dropped.

"Th…Th…Thirty dollars!" Saioko scratched her head. "For that little thing? That is way too much!" Saioko ran out of the mall with Kagome following. "That's what happens when you go shopping…You buy expensive things! It just happens!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Sesshomaru Meets Rin

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru meets Rin

Sesshomaru walks out the door with Jaken. "Me lord what in hell's name are we going?" Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Jaken. Jaken ran away from Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had flames in his eyes. 'Why would he doubt where I go?' Sesshomaru came into a field to see a girl picking flowers. Sesshomaru walks up to her and looks down. The girl shivered and looked up.

"Hi my name is Rin! I heard a lot about you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin held out her hand. Sesshomaru looked at her hand. Jaken comes out of the bushes. "Behold the power of the staff of the sculls!" Jaken held out the staff of two heads and fire came out. Rin screeched being hit by the fire. Rin fell to the ground.

"Jaken stop." Jaken looked at Rin.

Sesshomaru was infront of her. Jaken started the fire again trying to kill Sesshomaru. "Jaken did you hear me?" Jaken increased the fire. Sesshomaru pulls out Tokijin, his demon sword, and cut Jaken's head off. (Notice I don't like Jaken…The annoying pest) Sesshomaru turned around. "Rin…" Sesshomaru saw a fatal burn and put away Tokijin and brought out Tensaiga. Sesshomaru cut threw Rin and all of her wounds healed. "Rin…wake up." Sesshomaru shook Rin's shoulder. Rin opened her eyes. Her eyes fluttered a few times before she looked up at her savor.

"La… La… Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru picked Rin up as she fell asleep from exhaustion. "Rin…" Sesshomaru walked towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha was sitting outside, moping.

Sesshomaru snuck behind Inuyasha and kicked him. Inuyasha landed on the ground with oomph. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha snarled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grinned evilly.

"Inuyasha where did your wench go?" Sesshomaru sniffed the air…no smell of sweet peas.

"She's gone," Inuyasha said looking down. Sesshomaru kicked him again.

"What? Why?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha sensed a little sadness in his tone. Inuyasha looked up "two reasons… one she almost died from being depressed. I don't want that to happen again. Second before I met her I was told by someone that if I were to fall in love with her I would loose everything I have. It came true and I'm afraid next time I'll loose her." Sesshomaru looked down on Rin. 'Rin you weren't afraid of me…neither did Kagome maybe I can trust this one…I could probably trust you.' Sesshomaru put Rin next to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I will trust you will take care of Rin?" Inuyasha stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha saw that he was caring for a girl? It didn't matter. Inuyasha nodded his head. Sesshomaru nodded in acknowledgment, and leaped back into the forest. "Inuyasha who do ye have there?" Inuyasha looked at who was speaking. It was Kaede.

"Does she need my help?" Inuyasha shook his head still moping. Kaede wiped her hands on her apron. "Hey Kaede what are you cooking?" Inuyasha sniffed the air. Kaede responded.

"Something for someone so they wont just sit around and mope over a girl." Inuyasha glared at Kaede. Kaede rolled her eyes. She went inside and came back out with a cake. "This is for that someone. It is a devil's food cake with chocolate icing. (Btw don't tell me that Inuyasha would die from the chocolate because he is half-demon…Please don't chew me out because of that. It is my favorite cake.) Kaede handed him the cake and wiped her hands again. Inuyasha looked down and saw in the icing saying GET YOUR BUTT UP AND GO AND GET HER! Inuyasha stared at Kaede. Kaede tried not meeting Inuyasha's eyes. "Kaede it's not up to you! Its up to me!" Inuyasha shoved the cake down his gullet, and then he licked his fingers. "Besides why should I find her?" Inuyasha questioned staring at Kaede.

"Well…ye are moping about her… And ye aren't eating…That's bad for ye." Inuyasha feh'ed as his stomach growled.

Kaede grunts and walks off. The wind swayed Inuyasha's hair. 'Oh Kagome I miss you… Why did you leave?' Inuyasha wandered into the forest with no hope or enthusiasm. In the forest was a girl with long blackish brown hair, Chocolate eyes, and an elegant face. Her hair blew in the wind as she looked at Inuyasha. In her chocolate eyes you could see that the thing she wanted to do most was to cry. Her pride got to her and she refused to cry. She put on a fake smile and walked towards him. She trips on a root from a tree and lands in his arms.

"Hey miss?" Inuyasha said looking down.

"Hmm?" the girl said peeking up at him.

"What's your name?" The girl looked back down and muffled.

"Antipo"

Inuyasha looked at her. "What did you say your name was?" She looked up again.

"I said Sango…" Inuyasha put on the look that said yeah I thought so. Sango let go of Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her outfit. A fine silk. Looked like a warrior kimono. It was black and pink rims. Her armor was made out of bones and was dyed pink.

"Mew…" Sango and Inuyasha looked down at Sango's neck. Then a two tailed fox pops out. It was a cream color. Black on the tail and on the ears and face. Sango had a scared look on her face.

"Sango what is wrong?" Sango shook her head and tried to put on a smile.

"Nothing is wrong…This is my Kat companion Kirara." Sango reached down and pets her. "She just scared me that's all." Sango pulls out Kilala and puts her on the ground. Sango blushed. "Uh if you like I see you again sometime." Kirara transformed. Sango hopped on Kirara and Kirara flew away. 'Sango…Kagome' Inuyasha thought as she flew away. 'To think I have friends.' Inuyasha kept walking through the forest. He suddenly noticed that he left Rin at Kaede's house. Sesshomaru came into Inuyasha's sight he gasped.

"Inuyasha where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said, flames in his eyes.

"I…uh…err…she…she's at Kaede's house eating cake." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Eating cake?" Inuyasha nodded. "So she has awakened?" Inuyasha nodded slowly looking how the flames went away. Sesshomaru passed Inuyasha towards the direction of Kaede's house. Inuyasha jumped into a tree after Sesshomaru was out of sight.

In Kagome's time

Kagome stripped her clothes and hopped into the bath. "Oh Inuyasha…" 'Why do you hate me? After all I did for you'

A couple of flashbacks

"Here it's my special white rice…." Inuyasha grabbed the bowl…

"Mom can't he sleep here tonight?"…

"Mom I lost a friend I don't want to hurt this much anymore…bye mommy."…

"I guess that's what people do for friends."….

"Now…Now its not polite to hit…"Kagome grabbed Kikyo's hand. "I suspect your Sesshomaru?"

End of all the flashbacks

"I should of known he would never keep his promise…of us being friends. Then why did I do all those stuff to help him?" Kagome got out of the tube and dried her hair and body. She put on her school uniform. Her uniform showed every single curve in her body. Kagome went over to her desk and picked up her brush. She brushed her hair very hard. "Inuyasha why? Why!" Kagome put down her brush. "Now I know what I have to do." 


	8. May The Truth Be Told

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 8

May the Truth Be Told

Kagome ran for the well. She skidded to stop seeing Saioko's perfume in Buuyo's mouth. She jumped to get it back. Kagome caught it and she fell into the well. When she arrived on the other side on the well, she accidentally sprayed her self with it. She climbed out the well and looked into golden eyes right in front of her. She blushed and lost her grip, causing her to fall down the well.

"Ow! Inuyasha you scared me!" Kagome's voice squeaked. Inuyasha stared down the well, wincing at Kagome.

"Who are you?" Kagome was shocked. She replied. "Who…Who am I? I worry about you and you forget about me?" Kagome's voice was in a higher tone. Inuyasha stopped starring.

"I don't know you…but you come a different world through the well…so do you know Kagome Higarashi? She looks just like you and smells like sweet peas." Kagome's anger subsided.

"Inuyasha do you miss, Kagome?" Inuyasha blushed.

"Very much..." Kagome smiled.

"She's always worrying about you. She has never been the same since she left. If you want I can give her a message." Kagome smirked. Inuyasha still not looking at her or helping her out of the well said.

" I want her to come back." Kagome put a finger on her head.

"Remembering…" Kagome jumped out of the well sitting next to him. "Message complete." Inuyasha stared at her. 'She looks like her but can it be her?' Inuyasha's eye twitched.

"Huh?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. "Message complete…she got the message. Hi!" Inuyasha's eye twitched faster as his face turned into a tomato. Kagome made a swirl in the dust with her toes, waiting for an answer. Inuyasha's eye stopped twitching as he gazed upon her. ' Now how am I going to tell her why I didn't kiss her.' "Kagome…" Inuyasha started but Kagome interrupted.

"Inuyasha am I unattractive?" Inuyasha turned a deeper shade of scarlet. He shook his head.

"You're not ugly at all Kagome." A smile appeared on Kagome's face. It was not a happy smile but it was a smile.

"Then why didn't you kiss me?"

Inuyasha looked down and said. "Before I found myself in your weird world I met a demon witch. Her hair was black with red streaks in it. She had a tail and cat ears. The color of the ears and tail was like a tiger. She said her name was Sky." Inuyasha paused for a breath and continued. "She said she could tell the future. I listened and she told me about you."

Flashback

"I can foresee your future." Sky waved her hand over the crystal ball. Inuyasha leaned in closer. "You will meet a girl from a different dimension. She is the one you want to be with. You will loose everything you ever had including her if you choose to go down that path." Inuyasha ran out of the house only to see a demon.

End Flashback

"I encountered a demon that looked like a baboon. He chased me until I tripped and fell down the well." Kagome lost her balance and fell back down the well. Inuyasha took action to catch her but missed. When she fell down the well she didn't go through. She held onto a branch so close to the bottom but not the bottom.

"Inuyasha! Help!" Kagome held on for dear life. Inuyasha grunted and pulled her up.

"As I was saying before some klutz decided to fall down a spooky well. I fell into your time. I hurt my head and knocked unconscious. I came to right before you got your mom. You looked like Kikyo then but I liked you and decided to talk to you." Inuyasha blushed. "I wanted to get to know you better." Kagome got up off the well and stared at him and said.

"I know because when its love and first sight there is a connection between the people. That's how I stopped Kikyo when I was ill. You were in trouble so I rescued you." Kagome brushed Inuyasha's ears. "You were so nice and adorable back then. And you are now." Inuyasha purred at the feeling of Kagome brushing his ears.

"Kagome? When you said love at first sight does that mean you like me?" Inuyasha said slowly. Kagome looked into his eyes.

"Ai." Inuyasha took Kagome's hand. Inuyasha said steadily trying not to mess up.

"Kagome will you marry me?" Kagome beamed and smiled.

"Of course Inuyasha…Of course I will marry you." Inuyasha pulled Kagome up to him and kissed her. "I will always be with you Kagome no matter what." 


	9. The New Prayer Beads

Sorry this chapter took sooooooooo long but I had to get stitches and then I caught Pneumonia. AND My microsoft word didnt want to work. I try using it and it gets busted.Well on with this chapter.

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 9 The New Prayer Beads

"Kagome let's buy this one..." Saioko pulled out a white gown (AKA wedding gown). Kagome went back to her own time to get stuff for the wedding. Kagome shook her head.

"No Saioko I will pick." Kagome went rummaging through the dressess. She pulled out a long beautiful dress. It had sparkles all over the chest. A big bow on the rump area. The dress's color was a very slight baby blue, almost close to a white. Kagome nodded her head in approval and paid for it. She whispered something in the cashier's ear and he smiled and nodded.

"And your name is?" The cashier asked pulling out a peice of paper and a pen.

"Kagome." Kagome said smiling.

"Ka...go...me... got it. We'll call you when we're ready." Kagome kept smiling and bowed. Kagome started to think. 'Inuyasha is my groom...he's made me so happy. I want a perfect wedding. It truly is a Fudal fairytale.' Saioko noticed Kagome drifting off into space and she pushed her out the door. "Thank you!" Saioko said bowing, then continued to push her friend out the door.

"Kagome are you going to invite me to your wedding?" Saioko said as they reached their bikes. Kagome shook her head.

"Nope I'm not going to invite you...I want you to be the maid of honor." Saioko pointed at herself and blushed.

"Me? Are you sure?" Kagome nodded her head. Saioko giggled and hugged Kagome half to death.

"Meet me at my house, Friday 2:00p.m. sharp or I will leave without you. Wear this..." Kagome handed her a box. Saioko opened the box and saw a gown. The same color as the wedding gown. A light blue. It wasn't as pretty as Kagome's wedding gown but very pretty. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Friday came Kagome waited in her wedding dress that was steam pressed and her name written down her sleeve. The thing she asked the cashier to do. It was now two o'clock and Saioko was still not here.

"I'll wait till 2:30 then I have to leave." Kagome said looking down at her watch. 25 minutes passed and still no Saioko. 'I have to go, I guess she forgot the best day of my life.' Kagome was on the edge of the well.

"Kagome what the hell are you doing?" Kagome looked up to see Saioko panting heavily. Her bike all smashed up at the door of the shrine.

"Saioko you look awful what did you do?" Kagome said getting off the well. Saioko put her arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"I got hit...well I didn't my bike did. By a car... hit by a car...so I ran to your house. Am I too late?" Saioko panted inbetween words. Kagome shook her head.

"Not that late but it starts at 4 o'clock I just wanted to tell you where we were going. Now sit down and I'll tell you everything." Kagome motioned her to the well and they sat down.

"Ok this is going to surprise you a bit...but my fiance is a dog demon from 500 years ago. I travel through this well to get there. He is not full demon but half. He has dog ears on the top of his head instead of human ears on the side. Don't play with them or he gets mad. You can't tell anyone that you know where I am. It's our little secret. I will be living there. Visit anytime but tell everyone that asks that I am dead. Don't let anyone buy this shrine or you won't be able to pass through the well. Ok?"Saioko was stunned.

"I would never try such a thing no matter how tempting." Saioko said innocently. Kagome handed her a string of prayer beads.

"Put this around my fiance, Inuyasha's neck and say 'sit boy' if he is rude to you."Kagome smiled as she put her legs in the well and held Saioko's hand.

"On the count of three jump...1...2...3... jump!" Saioko jumped in the well seconds before Kagome and went through. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Fudal era Kagome and Saioko both yelled. "Inuyasha!" Saioko held onto the beads tight. Inuyasha's face popped into the well.

"Oh hi ya Kagome we didn't expect you for another 45 minutes...why come so early?" 'The wedding still isn't ready.' Inuyasha thought and jumped into the well and pulled Kagome out then Saioko.

"I wanted to show Saioko around. She is the maid of honor." Kagome said pointing at the blushing Saioko.

Inuyasha moved out of the way to show how many friends he made. "Kagome I met a lot of friends after I met you. Sky lied she said I would loose everything but to gain everything you have to loose everything first." Sango came up next to Inuyasha.

"This is Sango and her kat conpanion Kirara." Inuyasha said pointing to them as he said their names.

"This is Miroku a flirtatious monk. And Shippo the fox kit. He lost his mother and father. Miroku lost his father and mother and put under a curse. Sango lost her whole village and her brother to the demon Naraku. The demon I saw when I was little. So we all lost our parents and that's what pulled us together." Miroku went up to Saioko and said his famous line.

"Hello miss would you mind bearing my child?" Saioko blushed a deep scarlet. Sango took her boomerang and bonked Miroku on the head.

"Give it a rest Miroku." Miroku laid uncontious(sp?) on the ground. Sango stormed off. 'Sango likes Miroku...girl's intuition.' Kagome thought to herself and giglled.

"Come on Saioko let's go meet Kaede." Kagome pulled at Saioko's arm. "Ok but you dont have to pull my arm off." Kagome brought Saioko to Kaede's house and pulled back the shades.

"Kaede you home? It's me Kagome!" Kagome shouted into the hut. An old lady came from the other room with a priestess outfit on. Old lady hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Hello Kagome who is your friernd?" Kaede said looking at Saioko.

"This is Saioko the maid of honor." Kagome said happily. Kagome pulled Saioko out of the hut waving good bye to Kaede.

"Let's go and put the prayer beads on Inuyasha." Saioko started laughing. Kagome joined in the laughter and called for him.Inuyasha came only seconds later. "What's wrong Kago...hey!" Inuyasha said as Saioko slipped on the beads that Kagome given her earier.

"Sit boy!" Saioko said sternly but happily. Inuyasha plummetted down to the ground.

"it worked!" Saioko said hopping up and down. "Oh damn new prayer beads! Hell is going to break loose." Inuyasha said trying to pull off the beads. 


	10. No Wedding and No Saioko

DUH LUN TAFanfare NOW WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!! THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!Sorry for taking so long to update i was working on a different story and forgot about this one. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA 

Chapter 10

No Wedding and No Saioko

"Kagome are you actually ready for this?" Saioko said leaning in towards her. Sango pulled back the blinds and entered the hut.

"What's wrong Sango?" Kagome said getting up and walking over to her. Sango plopped on the ground and coughed up blood.

"Sango!" Kagome and Saioko ran up to Sango and Kagome held her close to her chest. "What happened Sango?"

"I was attacked...by a de...mon. She said her name was Kikyo." Sango said coughing up more blood and falling unconcious.

"No Sango! Sango!" Kagome got up and grabbed her arrows. "Kikyo must die! Sango was one of Inuyasha's new friends!" kagome ran out of the hut leaving Saioko confused and left with someone close to death.

"You're not leaving me!" Saioko said realizing what happened. She looked around the room and grabbed the nearest wepon. Which happened to be another bow with a quiver full of arrows. She ran outside to see her best friend fighting someone whom looked just like her! Saioko took out her arrow and shot it at Kikyo. It shot her right in the head. Kikyo pulled the arrow out of her and the hole healed.

"Foolish litttle girl, your arrows will never affect me...I a priestess." Kikyo said menacingly. Saioko gasped.

"That should have killed her! Kagome what is going on!" Kagome shot a purifing arrow at Kikyo's arm.

"Now she is a challenge. Stay out of this weakling!" Kikyo put her hands in the air. Blue light surrounded them. She then put her hands infront of her and a beam of light went shooting towards Saioko. Kagome shot an arrow at Kikyo hitting her hands. Kikyo looked down at them. Her hands turned to ruble.

"Damn you Kagome! I'll be back!" Soul collectors surrounded Kikyo and she dissipated. Kagome sighed and glanced back at Saioko.

"Kikyo...I'm her reincarnation. But I'm totally different. But." Kagome looked up at the sky. "We have too much in common to be too different. We have only but one wish...we want to be with Inuyasha." Kagome closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open when she heard a heartbreaking scream.

"Sango!" Kagome ran past Saioko. Sango was trying to walk but ended up crawling. Inuyasha walked into the room. He wrinkled his nose. 'blood...'

"Kagome the wedding is ready." Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome turned to him.

"Cancel it." Kagome said, Inuyasha was shocked.

"What!Why?"

"Because Sango is really hurt. And needs my help...please understand Inuyasha...please." Kagome looked at him with her sad eyes. Inuyasha's heart ached to see her like that. Inuyasha turned around and walked out. Not saying anything more about the wedding.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and pulled her backpack up to her. She looked around and motioned Saioko to come to her. Saioko scooted on her butt closer to Kagome.

"Yeah?" Saioko whispered.

"Go and watch Inuyasha, make sure he doesn't do anything bad. And if he does sit him." Kagome whispered back. Inuyasha plummetted to the ground. Kagome and Saioko heard multiple cursing.

"Inuyasha! I'm so sorry I thought you left." Kagome motioned her hand out the door. Saioko nodded and left the hut.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey why are you followin me?" Inuyasha said rudely to the girl walking behind him.

"Sit!" Saioko commanded and Inuyasha met mister dirt. (Hello mister dirt! Goodbye mister dirt!)

"What the hell was that for!" Inuyasha said when the spell wore off. He ran up to her face and growled. "Saioko...I know that your Kagome's friend but do that again and I'll shred you to peices!"

"SIT!" Saioko yelled. Inuyasha plummeted to the ground once again. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles.

"Ok I've warned you..." Inuyasha flexed his claws and Saioko tried running back to Kagome.

"Kagome! Help me!" Kagome looked out from the door seeing Inuyasha charging at Saioko.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Kagome stay out of this!" Inuyasha barked. Kagome threw a glare at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha we need to talk..." Kagome said closing her eyes slowly. Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"Kagome hopped out of the hut and went for the well. Inuyasha following right behind. Kagome sat down on the well looking at Inuyasha. Her eyes full of sorrow.

"Inuyasha I can't be married to you...It isn't right." Kagome cried silently.

"But Kagome I thought..." Inuyasha said being interrupted by Kagome.

"I'm only sixteen and not ready to have a husband or even a family. Really I do love you, I do and all but I'm just not ready for this yet. I'm sorry." Kagome didn't cry silently anymore but let all of her emotion out.

"Kagome I understand but what about the wedding? It is already ready. Everone is waiting." Inuyasha said pointing to the wedding.

"Inuyasha...I'm so sorry you probably planned this so hard...I'm only in high school...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kagome ran back to the village leaving Inuyasha breathless. He thought he would die right then and there. His heart was torn so many ways. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Saioko! We are leaving!" Kagome bellowed making Saioko run after Kagome. Kagome skidded in her tracks and ran the way she came. Saioko followed. Kagome ran and jumped in the well. Well intended too. Inuyasha was still there and had grabbed her arm.

"Kagome will you come back?" Inuyasha said all worried. Kagome shook her head. Her face now filled with anger but she was still crying.

"But I will come back when I'm ready to get married to you. And if I forget about you...Kami please take my breath away." Kagome's face softened as Inuyasha let go of her arm. "And I will never forget but until then we are the best of friends."

"I'll be waiting...Kagome...my friend for now I say goodbye." Inuyasha said waving goodbye. Kagome cried and jumped into the well. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are you Saioko!" Kagome yelled when she had gotten back. She climbed up the well and fell back down bringing a journal with her.

"What's this?" Kagome opened the book. "To Kagome Higarashi... I saioko has stayed in the Fudal era. I've made so many friends after you left...including Inuyasha and Sango. Farewell unless we meet again...Saioko." Kagome held the book close.

"Oh Saioko, my friend, I will miss you...always."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the end but i will make a sequal if you ask me too.

------------PicturedArtist


End file.
